Rest In Popularity
by A girl who defies gravity
Summary: Songfic. Pocas figuras vestidas de negro, bajo el resplandeciente sol, y nadie lloraba. Charlotte observaba la escena, con melancolía. Un funeral en un día soleado. Inspirado en la canción "The Funeral", de Band of Horses.


_**Disclaimer:****Los personajes le pertenecen a Tonya hurley, autora de la serie de libros "Ghostghirl" *grito de fangirl* (?)**_

_**Un momento perdido de Ghostgirl: Charlotte asiste a su propio funeral, pero, es más deprimente el hecho de que casi nadie haya ido que su propia muerte. El sol brilla, y Charlotte está más dedicha****da que nunca.**_

___

* * *

_

**The Funeral**

**

* * *

**

Era un día soleado, y en el cementerio se celebraba un funeral.

No había muchas personas, sólo unas pocas.

Un par de sujetos estaban parados frente a la tumba que pronto estaría bajo la tierra. No lloraban, sus rostros eran inexpresivos. En realidad, nadie lloraba ahí.

Los tutores de Charlotte observaban con cierto recelo la tumba, mientras que se preguntaban _____¿Diecisiete años? ¿Se le ocurrió llevársela a los diecisiete años? ¿Sólo para que le pagásemos el funeral? ¡Sólo faltaba un maldito año!_

_____

* * *

_

**Comin' up only to hold you under  
To know you is hard and we wonder  
To know you all wrong we were**

**

* * *

**

Una trabajadora social estaba en un rincón, pensando si recordaba a una tal Charlotte Usher. Conocía a una Brittany Simmons, a otra Sunshine Corazón y a un Mathias algo, y a muchos niños y niñas que reubicaba en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, y que visitaba mensualmente. Habían invitado a asistir a los compañeros de clase de Charlotte, pero, no había ninguno. A pesar de que en la televisión habían aparecido unas cuantas chicas llorando por Charlotte Usher, ninguna de ellas había asistido, ni si quiera para tomar café y galletas gratis.

Un par de personas —que, ni los tutores de Charlotte, ni nadie más sabían quiénes eran—, estaban un poco más alejados de la tumba, sólo observaban las escazas fotos —y nada favorecedoras— de Charlotte, que estaban en un pequeño pizarrón junto a la tumba, con un papel en el que estaba escrito Charlotte Usher, 1991 – 2008, con una caligrafía cursiva y desganada.

* * *

**Really too late to call, so we wait for**  
**Morning to wake you; it's all we got**  
**To know me as hardly golden**  
**Is to know me all wrong, they were**

* * *

Charlotte observaba todo, sentada en el césped y con la espalda apoyada en un árbol cercano.

Si hubiera podido, una lágrima hubiera rodado por su mejilla.

—Esto es muy deprimente… Aparte de que soy una atorada, no derraman ni una lágrima por mí— Se lamentaba Charlotte.

—Ya, Charlotte— La consolaba Piccolo Pam, con un desafinado pitido agudo saliendo de su garganta.

—¡Oh, Pam! Me asustaste— Dijo Charlotte, sobresaltada.

—¿Sabes? Deberías sentirte bien. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo el valor de ir a nuestro propio funeral, en cambio, tu sí— Le comentó Pam, mientras que le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

—Claro— Suspiró Charlotte.

Pam, lo sabía, y Charlotte también: Charlotte quería estar viva, y negaba su verdadera realidad.

Pero, Piccolo Pam era una buena persona, y, en ese momento, no iba a sacar a colación el tema.

—Pam, estoy siendo muy egoísta… El mundo no se acaba conmigo— Se disculpó Charlotte, mientras que contemplaba el ataúd de mármol.

—Todos, cuando morimos y observamos desde fuera, sentimos lo mismo que tú— Dijo Pam—. Prue, aunque no lo admita, Metal Mike, Dj, Silent Violet, Suzy Manostijeras… Eso es natural, en cierta manera.

—¿No lo ves? Ustedes lo dejaron de sentir porque sabía que sus familias las extrañaban, y, por lo menos, ustedes dieron buenas razones para ser recordada… En cambio, mírame a mí: No tengo una familia de verdad, y no hice nada en mi vida salvo preocuparme por sobresalir y conquistar a Damen. ¡Por eso me morí!— Vociferaba Charlotte, mientras que cada palabra la hundía más —. Y ya estoy harta de mirar desde afuera, lo he hecho siempre, e, incluso, el día que morí.

—Pero, nosotros, incluso Prue, somos tu nueva familia. Y, tal vez, cuando lleguemos allá, te encontrarás con tus padres ¿No crees que es algo bueno? Todos unidos, para toda la eternidad— Decía Piccolo Pam, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Charlotte suspiró, e hizo como si le creyera a su amiga.

Las escazas figuras vestidas de negro se arremolinaron en torno al ataúd, mientras que una máquina la enviaba bajo tierra.

* * *

**At every occasion I'll be ready for a funeral**  
**At every occasion once more is called a funeral**  
**Every occasion I'm ready for the funeral**  
**At every occasion one brilliant day funeral**

* * *

Sólo habían dos coronas de flores: Una de sus tutores, y otra del instituto. Pero, ambas estaban hechas con desgano, y eran muy poco llamativas.

Charlotte se levantó del árbol y caminó hacia el ataúd, mientras que Pam la observaba desde su puesto en el césped.

Luego de que las personas lanzaran con pereza las flores al interior, sellaran la tumbar con cemento y pusieran una lápida, todos se fueron, dejando a Charlotte sola. Pam ya se había esfumado en el aire, dirigiéndo a Hawthorne Manor, con el resto de los chicos. Ella no quería decirle algo fuera de lugar a Charlotte, porque sabía lo suceptible que era.

Charlotte tomó una rosa que estaba tirada cerca de la tumba, y nadie había recordado recoger.

La acarició con la yema de sus dedos, y al depositó en la lápida.

Era simple y de cemento. Pero, había algo que no pintaba como un gesto de sus tutores.

Debajo de su nombre, había un epígrafe que decía: _Love Never Dies _—El amor nunca muere—.

Ella sonrió, y acarició la inscripción hecha con un cincel.

Pero, el diminuto sonido de unas cadenas chocar entre sí la perturbó. Corrió por entre las sombras de los árboles hasta detrás del árbol en el que estuvo recostada hacía un rato.

Giró la mirada y, luego de que la diminuta figura se volviera visible, la vio: Scarlet Kensington. Era la hermana menor de Petula —La rubia más hermosa y codiciada del instituto, aparte de ser la jefa de las animadoras y la novia de Damen, el amor platónico de Charlotte—; gótica y rebelde, el polo opuesto de Petula.

Estaba vestida con una camiseta del grupo My Chemical Romance, una falda escocesa y mayas de rejilla color negro, con sus características botas de motociclista.

En su mano había un ramo de flores, vagamente escogidas.

—Hey, tú— Dijo, mientras que ponía el ramo en la lápida —. Soy yo, ¿recuerdas? La que fue un poco… Mala contigo el primer día, en la clase de Petula, esto… —Titubeó un poco, y miró la lápida— Charlotte.

* * *

**I'm coming up only to show you down for**  
**I'm coming up only to show you wrong**  
**To the outside, the dead leaves, they all blow (alive is very poetic)**  
**For'e (before) they died had trees to hang their hope**

* * *

Charlotte contuvo la respiración, y observó la escena.

—Sólo quiero… Bueno— Resopló — Disculparme. Oye, no es tu culpa que Petula sea mi hermana, y no debo descargar mi rabia con los que sufren por ella; debería hacerlo sólo con ella, sus amiguitas y su estúpido novio. Y, bueno, perdón por la estúpida necrológica que hice, no estaba muy inspirada. Sólo te pido que no te vengues conmigo desde el más allá, y que, bueno, me perdones.

Soltó un bufido.

—Esto no es propio de mí— Suspiró —. Ya me voy, no te molestaré más; además, creo que hace un rato vi a alguien sentado aquí. Oh, por cierto, la epígrafe la encargué yo… Bueno, esa es una de las frases de mis víctimas, pero, me pareció que debía recompensarte por la necrológica.

Giró sobre sus talones, y se fue de ahí, mientras que clavaba las tachuelas de sus botas en el césped y en las flores marchitas del suelo.

Charlotte no podía creer que alguien hubiera recordado —Aunque fuese una desconocida—, y le hubiera traído flores a su tumba. Alguien supo que lla había muero, y se molestó en traerle flores a su tan poca socorrida tumba.

No podía estar más feliz. Después de todo, no era totamente invisible.

El sol brillaba, y una fantasmita estaba saltando por las tumbas de todo el cementerio.

* * *

**At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral**  
**At every occasion once more is called the funeral**  
**At every occasion I'm ready for the funeral**  
**At every occasion one brilliant day funeral**

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Es mi primer fic, y es de uno de mis libros favoritos.**_

_**Bien, dejen sus reviews.Y diganme que tal les pareció. Es todo lo que pido. **_

_**Hagándo por Charlotte, por Scarlet, por Piccolo Pam, por Petula (?)... Ignoren a la última persona nombrada. En fin, ¿Les parece que merezco uno?**_

_**Atte. A girl who defies the gravity.**_


End file.
